Chica (Freddy in Space 2)
|-|Sprite= |-|Current Appearance= |-|Alternate Appearance= Summary Chica is a member of the Faz-Squad space warriors. While Freddy was on a seven month mission, she was stationed at the Galactic Factory. Shortly after, she was brainwashed by LolzHax and used to create a series of monsters, including the cloning of her brain to create the Chica Defense Network. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Chica Origin: Freddy in Space 2 Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Chicken Powers and Abilities: Self-Sustenance (Type 1) (Doesn't wear a helmet when wandering in space or underwater), Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics (Can jump several meters vertically, Can roll several meters on any surface), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill ghosts, intangible beings, and holograms), Intangibility (Projectiles can travel through walls), Organic Manipulation (Can lob cupcakes at a high rate), Supernatural Luck (Can upgrade his luck at getting better item drops, Balloon Boy Special Power provides a small boost), Healing via Pizza and Golden Cupcake Special Power, Invulnerability and Summoning (Shield makes her temporarily invincible and summons two meteors that rapidly circle around her), Black Hole Creation via Black Hole Launcher, Summoning and Danmaku via Meteor Rain (Summons a large number of meteors across the entire screen), Electricity Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation via Shock Strike (Upon being hit, summons lightning across the stage, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies), Energy Projection via Laser Slide! and Freddy Plane Special Power, Disease Manipulation via Amoeba Blaster, Statistics Amplification (Reaper Special Power provides a small boost to crit chance), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can withstand the cold of space while not wearing proper clothing) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can pulverize large boulders with two shots, Can harm Sockpuppet and Mariominous, who may make up the Theoretical Giant Puppet) Speed: Likely Relativistic reaction speed (Can dodge lasers and react to the Mad Theorists' energy forms), likely Relativistic with Energy Gun, High Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic via meteors Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Should compare to those he fights, Can take hits from Sockpuppet and Mariominous, who may make up the Theoretical Giant Puppet) Stamina: Large Building level (Should compare to those he fights, Can take hits from Sockpuppet and Mariominous, who may make up the Theoretical Giant Puppet) Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters via weapons, Tens of Meters via Shock Strike and Meteor Rain, Tens of Kilometers with Freddy Plane Special Power (Can target enemies across the entire map) Standard Equipment: Zero-Suit Armor, Armor Suit, Energy Pistol, Cupcakes *'Optional Equipment:' Pizza, Shield, Black Hole Launcher, Meteor Rain, Shock Strike, Laser Slide!, Amoeba Blaster, Balloon Boy Special Power, Golden Cupcake Special Power, Freddy Plane Special Power, Reaper Special Power Intelligence: At least Genius (Is the team's highest level tech-expert, Created most of the Faz-Squad's robotics and might have helped in creating LOLZHAX) Weaknesses: Has a limited number of special weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Engineers Category:Tier 8 Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Freddy in Space 2 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Acrobats Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Organic Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Disease Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Food Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters